


Riverpapyrus

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, hope you like chat format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't the only skeleton in a cloak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverpapyrus

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:14 PM**

ok but Papyrus is riverperson AU tho

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:14 PM**

Y u do this

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:14 PM**

i thrive on pain, obv

also ooh AJ

would it be like, papyrus-papyrus, or alternative timeline pap?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:14 PM**

like, au where pap switches places with river is cool

BUT AU WHERE HE HAS THE JOB ON THE SIDE IS _BETTER_

Always keeping an eye on the various sites

that's how river's always _there_ when you need em

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:15 PM**

Ye

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

Just saying odd things in a soft voice

humming

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

oooooooooooh

river is actually pap

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

cloak + soft voice = perf disguise

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

I approve

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

"Beware the man who speaks in hands"

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

So pap tells you to beware the man who speaks in hands

Oh late

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

(Can finally speak out against the Royal Child Abuser)

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

(nICE)

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

HE KNOWS

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

(Noice)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

"Monsters, Humans... flowers"

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

Yeeeeeeeyeyeye

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:18 PM**

"Tra la la. What's my name?... It doesn't really matter..."

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:18 PM**

: D

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:18 PM**

AJ

AJ THIS IS PERFECT

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:18 PM**

ALSO

You knwo that line Papyrus has

about having eight legs

to wear four pairs of hotpants

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:18 PM**

OH YEAH

river says something similiar

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:19 PM**

"Tra la la. Hmmm... I should have worn a few more pairs of pants today."

"Tra la la. Hmmm... I should have worn a few million more pairs of pants today."

i just thought the similarities

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:20 PM**

Hr should have buckled his pants

Sorry

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:20 PM**

flawless

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:20 PM**

/not sorry/

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:20 PM**

ALSO BOTH RIVER AND PAPS ALLUDE TO THINGS THEY COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN ABOUT

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 4:20 PM**

was that a f*cking pun?

GET OUT /points to door/

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:21 PM**

Don't get your pants inn a twist

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 4:21 PM**

Really tho @AnonJ  such cool similarities

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:23 PM**

ikr

Just, Papyrus

being able to put on a cloak and get away from it all

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

Yeyeye

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

really nobody would expect it

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

its so great

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:25 PM**

While still working #workaholic

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:25 PM**

pfft yeah

It's a way for him to feel useful

while at the same time, keeping him distant from everyone

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 4:26 PM**

oh my god I love this

 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:28 PM**

WOULD PAPYRUS DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS IF IT WAS GOOD EXCERCISE Y/N??

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:28 PM**

Y

####  **Buckle Your Pants** **-** **Today at 4:28 PM**

Y

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 4:28 PM**

Y

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:28 PM**

"Tra la la. Dancing on a boat is danger. But good exercise..."

 


End file.
